So Close
by tut0rgirL.23
Summary: AU NH one shot inspired by the song, So Close. He reminded me of the first time we met, not so long ago. The same exact question with such different circumstances.


Title: So Close  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: I think I almost forgot how to write. lol I was inspired to write this really short story. I might make it into a full pledged story, if i have time. Also, I suggest you listen to Jon Mclaughlin's So Close. Thanks and Happy New Year!!!

* * *

SO CLOSE

He waltzed towards me and I stopped breathing. He always had this unnerving grace in his step that made him look like a prince. That made him look powerful. He looked straight at me and made me feel like I'm the only other person in the room. He reached out his hand and offered it to me while saying, "May I have this dance?"

He reminded me of the first time we met, not so long ago. The same exact question with such different circumstances.

I nodded, the only proper thing I could do that moment besides walking. He lead me to the dance floor our steps so light, as if we were flying. His hands felt so warm and big against mine. He twirled me around and held me close to him. I closed my eyes as we danced with the music. I lay my head on his chest and I could almost hear his heart beat.

Who would have believed that only two weeks ago, the two of us had just met in another dance. He was trying to get over his ex girlfriend while I was changing my goody two shoe attitude. He approached me looking like the prince charming that he was and asked me for a favor I could never resist.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. I needn't answer. I just gave him my hand and, unknowingly, my heart. As we danced, he confessed to me the reason why he'd approached me in the first place. I confessed to him, in return, the real reason why I had accepted.

Our weird and dysfunctional relationship started after that.

We had concocted a plan to make his girlfriend jealous by fake dating. He'd get his girlfriend back and I'd get experience about having a boyfriend, well not really. We would pretend that we were dating when in reality we were only friends. At least that was how it started.

As we started hanging out we began to know more about each other. Secretly, I started to fall in love with him but couldn't let him know because that might end our arrangement. Wasn't that sad and pathetic?

The first time I'd fallen in love was with the guy who was using me to make the girl he loved jealous.

He pulled away, although not completely, and looked at me. I became confused, what was he going to do? Then as if I had asked the question myself, he leaned into me. My eyes widened and closed right after, as he closed the distance between us and I felt his lips onto mine.

I moaned at the contact. He caressed my lips with his, sucking on my bottom lip and then slipping his tongue in. Our tongues battled for dominance as we fought to stay in control of ourselves. Then after what felt like hours, although only about a minute, we pulled away.

"I love you." he said to me, with so much conviction and passion without so much as a hint of joke or irony.

I smiled. "I love you too." I told him. "I think I've been in love with you the moment we met. And I know it hasn't been that long ago but I couldn't help myself. I know we were only supposed to pretend but after a while, I eventually did fall for you."

"Hales..." he said. I looked at him, confused. "Haley." he said again. Then everything was blurry.

I was snapped back to reality when he called my name again and held my hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked me again.

I shook the day dream to the back of my head. Had I only dreamed it? I wished it was true. But this was my reality. In love with the man who was using me to get the woman he loves to love him back.

I walked with him and he lead me to the dance floor. This time I knew I wasn't dreaming. He held me close and smiled at me. His blue eyes boring a hole right through my heart.

"So, did you see her?" he asked me. Of course he was asking for Alicia. How stupid of me to have thought of anything else.

"She's somewhere. Can we please just dance? I love this song." I told him. I saw his features soften and smile again. He held me even closer and laid his head next to mine.

Damn him, knowing just how to get to me.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_


End file.
